Research Hypotheses 1. That what motivates African American and White cancer patients to use Complementary and Alternative Medicine will differ depending on race, gender, and education 2. That the reasons why African American compared to White Cancer patients use CAM as a complement, or alternative to conventional care will differ depending on race, gender, and education 3. That African American and White Cancer patients will identify different types of Complementary and Alternative medicines used. Specific Aims 1. To determine what motivates African American Cancer patients use of CAM compared to White cancer patients and determine if these motivations are based on issues of access, knowledge, feelings, attitudes, fears, experiences, or personal values surrounding cancer, CAM or both. 2. To determine if these motivational factors differ primarily by race or socioeconomic status or if these factors are more dependent on history of prior CAM use, age, or cancer diagnosis 3. To determine if CAM is being used as an alternative to or a complement to conventional cancer treatments and the reasons behind this determination, and whether this determination differs by race, education, gender. 4. To identify what types of CAM modalities that African American and White Cancer patients use and determine if race, socioeconomic status, quality of life, or spirituality act as determinants of CAM use.